


Keep Telling Me That It Gets Better

by random_writer21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aaaand Seto's back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mentions of S0, Mokuba Needs A Hug, post dsod, seto has been gone for a while now, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer21/pseuds/random_writer21
Summary: It's not easy for Mokuba to open up. Good thing Yugi is patient.Or: 5 times Yugi visited Mokuba and the one time Mokuba visited Yugi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something with an actual plot? No. So here's some fluff/angst stuff for you, ft. Yugi and Mokuba.

“Mokuba-sama, someone is asking to see you.”

Tired dark eyes met Isono's. His heart ached for the child, who shouldn't have such old eyes. 

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. “who is it?” 

“Muto Yugi.” 

Surprise shone in Mokuba’s features, not expecting that answer. “Is he alone?” 

“Yes, Mokuba-sama. He did say that he could come back later if you're busy.” 

“No, no,” Mokuba said as he fixed his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to look less tired, more presentable. “Send him in, please. Thanks Isono.” 

The older man smiled at the manners of the child. He had no idea where he got them from, but it was definitely  _not_ from his older brother.

Muto had smiled to him when he led him inside the study. This child- no, not a child anymore, he was eighteen now- was too sweet and polite. He hoped Muto could get through to Mokuba. He needed all the help he could get.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there!” Yugi greeted with a sunny smile that clashed horribly with Mokuba's dull face. 

“Hi,” He said. Mokuba didn't bother hiding his suspicion. “Nii-sama is still not here, if he's who you're looking for.”

“Well, good thing I'm not looking for him, eh?” 

Mokuba startled at the words. “Why are you here then?” 

“To see you.” Yugi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Me?” he was bewildered and it showed. 

Yugi sat down on the opposite chair in front of the younger boy. His usual leather attire was no more, instead he was wearing a dark blue jeans and a white button up that just weirded Mokuba out. Since when did Yugi wear  _white?_ He did have his bracelets and his crazy hair so that was something familiar at least.

“Yes, of course. It's been a while since I saw you.” Yugi's words brought Mokuba out of his musings. He sounded so nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Not to be rude or anything, but you never sought me out personally. Forgive me if I'm a little unsure about this meeting.” 

“No, you're right,” Yugi admitted. “But it really has been a while and I was kind of concerned about you. You looked tired in your latest public appearance.” 

Mokuba wanted to be offended, or maybe give a sarcastic reply. But with those dark circles under his eyes and pale face, could he really say anything? 

Non the less, he replied, “Well, I'm fine. You didn't need to come at all.” He was a Kaiba after all and they don't show weakness. 

“Are you though?” and wow, who knew that Yugi could have such an intense gaze? 

The words stuttered in Mokuba's throat. He wasn't used to people looking at him like that. 

“Yes, yes. I'm okay,” the words sounded fake even in his own ears. 

Yugi tilted his head and continued to gaze at him with that piercing look. Then he smiled, so gently, and stood up.  

“Alright then,” he said, and god did Mokuba hate how light his tone was, despite clearly seeing through the lie he made. 

“Glad to see you, Mokuba-kun,” why did he have to sound so sincere like he actually cared? 

Yugi got out before Mokuba could reply, leaving the younger boy in a daze for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly a week later, Isono came to the office and announced the same thing he did before.

“Yugi Muto is asking to meet you, Mokuba-sama.”

Mokuba huffed. Last week's incident played in his head. He didn't think Yugi would come back, but he was determined to be professional if he did.

“Send him in.” 

A minute later, a knock sounded on the door before opening to reveal Yugi. His smile was just as bright as before, polar opposite from Mokuba's frown.

“Hi, Mokuba-kun!” he said and made himself comfortable onthe leather chair. 

He wore black skinny jeans this time and a black shirt with a denim jacket on top. It wasn't as weird as seeing him in white, but it was something alright.

“How are you?” 

“Well, thank you.” He nodded curtly. “Is there anything you need?” 

Yugi didn't appear to be fazed with the stoic treatment at all. “No, I just came to see you. I also brought you something!” 

He lifted a bag that Mokuba hadn't noticed before. It was okay though, because security would have made sure nothing dangerous was in there. Not that he thought Yugi would hurt him, he had proven that he would help Mokuba and protect him no matter what, but it never hurt to be cautious.

Mokuba reached for the paper bag. A delicious scent wafted to his nose. 

“I thought we could have lunch together.” 

The bag contained two burgers, fries and milkshakes. Not exactly a typical Japanese meal, but something Mokuba loved all the same. Judging by smell only, the burger was his favourite too. 

“How’d you-?” he interrupted himself. 

Yugi smiled and ducked his head, suddenly shy. “Rememberwhen we all went out to eat a while ago? I sort of remembered what you got.” He scratched his cheek. “I hope it's okay?” 

The time Yugi mentioned was months ago. It was also a coincidence that Mokuba was in the same restaurant as Yugi and his friends. He remembered an order Mokuba made in a restaurant that long ago? 

“Y-yeah.. It's fine.” The general numbness in his chest faded just a notch as momentary warmth took its place. 

Mokuba came around the desk, and went to the other side of the room that had a coffee table and a couch. 

“I can take a short break to eat.” Not something he did often enough, mainly because he didn't like to eat alone.

Yugi joined him on the couch, though there was a considerable space between them. Mokuba greedily drank the comfort of having someone near.

Between the ticking clock and the noise of unwrapping the food, Mokuba and Yugi stayed silent. Mostly. Mokuba couldn’t supress a satisfied moan when he took a bite from his burger.Yugi laughed, not mocking, but an affectionate sound that caused butterflies to burst in Mokuba's stomach.

"How are you doing these days?” Yugi asked between sips of his milkshake. 

“I'm good,” he said, more out of habit than anything. 

Yugi hummed. He didn't comment on the obvious lie. “I hear you have a new game in development. How's that doing? It looks really good!” he praised the child. 

That was familiar, good to talk about even. Mokuba needn't use technical terms and business language. He talked about the plot and animation and the goals from the game. Yugi gave him his utmostattention, asking the right questions at the right times. It was exhilarating to just talk to someone who shared his passion. 

“I'm so getting that game! Mokuba-kun, it sounds amazing!” 

Mokuba flushed at the excited tone. “Thank you. Hopefully, it won't take long to get it out to the public.” 

By the time their conversation was done, the food was gone too. Yugi collected the empty wrappers and cups. He scanned the room quickly for a trash can and threw everything there. 

“I suppose I should leave you for your business now. It was fun talking to you, Mokuba-kun.” Yugi stood up with a smile. 

“Oh.. um yeah, I think..” he trailed off uncertainly. 

Yugi laughed, again, not mocking at all. It felt nice. 

“See you later.” And he left, letting a certain warmth linger in the office. 


	3. Chapter 3

This week might as well be one of the worst in Mokuba's short life.

Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. The company's stocks dropped with no obvious reason, making Mokuba call every business partner they had. Then when that was fixed, he found some errors in the game in development. It took four days to find out what went wrong and how to fix it, sending the team a few steps back in the process and ruining the set timeline. If they didn't step it up, then they would be late in releasing the game and they could not afford that.

To make everything worse, there was no sign from Seto. That alone was enough to skyrocket Mokuba's stress levels.

He probably slept for four and half hours this week at most. His head was bounding, eyes aching and his stomach was flipping around. Or maybe that was his anxiety.

So when Isono announced that Yugi was waiting, Mokuba seriously considered declining the visit. He wasn't sure what made him agree, but he did.

Yugi padded into the room quietly. “Hey, Mokuba-kun.” Yugi was never a loud person, and his voice sounded even softer than usual, but Mokuba winced at the noise all the same.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully.

Mokuba opened his mouth to respond, but his stomach decided it didn't want its contents. He shot out of his seat into the ground, next to the bin. All that came out was an acidic pile.

He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. Yugi didn't make a sound as sat down next to him. He flinched again when Yugi pulled his hair from his face and tied it back, before rubbing his back soothingly as he heaved for the second time.

His head was about to explode. His vision blurred out at the edges. Mokuba didn't realise he was crying till Yugi wiped his tears away.

He must have said something out loud because Yugi made a soft, understanding _oh_ sound. “Come on,” Yugi whispered.

He steered Mokuba into the couch once he was sure there was no more throwing up. He left for a second, making Mokuba whimper, only to come back right away. He coaxed the younger boy into slowly drinking a cup of water. He left again, this time shutting the blinds and turning the lights off.

“Do you have migraines often, Mokuba-kun?” Mokuba shook his head and regretted the action right away. He whined at the pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I'll be right back.” Cold fingertips grazed his cheeks. He unconsciously leaned into them.

Minutes could have passed, or maybe hours. Mokuba didn't know. The pain wasn't lessening, if anything, the bounding got worse. He couldn't open his eyes despite the darkness of the room.

The door opened and Mokuba knew it was Yugi.

“Hey..” the gentle voice proved his point. “I need you to sit up for me, can you do that?”

Mokuba groaned, but managed to pull himself up with some help. He cracked an eye open to see some pills being offered to him.

“I got some meds. Can you drink them? It will help.” The younger boy reached blindly for the pills and popped them in his mouth. A cup was pressed to his lips, and he drank without a thought.

“Does your neck hurt? Shoulders?”

“They're a little stiff,” Mokuba murmured, wincing at his own voice.

“Do you think you can make use of a heating pad?”

Mokuba experimented by moving his neck a bit. “No, I think I can handle this.”

“Okay, whatever you like,” Yugi said. “Lay down, please.”

Laying down felt nice. Well, nicer that sitting up. A cold cloth covered his forehead and eyes, bringing a pleasant, if only a little, relief.

“I'm not sure how well the meds will work for you, but if it reduces the pain, I think you should sleep. I'll make sure no one bothers you, okay?”

Mokuba hummed in appreciation.

Between the dark, quiet room, Yugi's fingers in his hair and the meds he had, Mokuba managed to fall asleep within an hour.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, Mokuba felt better, lighter. His head still throbbed, especially on the right side, but it was no where as intense as it was before.

“Better?” Yugi asked, startling the younger boy.

“You're still here?” then noticing how rude that came out, Mokuba blushed and apologised. Yugi waved his apology aside.

“Yes, I feel better now. Thank you for the help.”

“I'm glad you're okay. Isono-san brought some papers for you, that I took liberty to place on your desk. No one else came in,” Yugi said.

Mokuba stretched and yawned. “Thanks. How long did I sleep?”

“Hmm, four hours. Which isn't much, but if it helps I suppose it's fine.”

Mokuba stood up, and decided that was a bad decision because he stumbled as a dizziness spell hit him. Yugi steadied him with a firm grip on his arm. The spell lasted a few seconds and then Mokuba nodded and Yugi reluctantly let him go. Making his way to the desk, he grabbed the papers that weren't there before. Yugi, who was behind him just in case, gently pried the stack from his hand.

“Mokuba-kun, I don't think you should work anymore today.”

The boy tried to glare, but it was too much effort for his aching eyes. Just, who did Yugi think he was? He wanted to make a rude reply, yet he couldn't bring himself to do so.

“Fine. I should go home anyway,” he said, a little harshly, maybe sounded a little bratty. Yugi didn't seem to mind that tone.

“Are you up to eating something first?”

“No,” his stomach felt queasy. “I'll just go home and rest.”

“Sounds good to me,” Yugi said. “Take care, Mokuba-kun. And try to sleep some more.”

He headed out, not waiting for a reply. Mokuba stood in the dark office for a few minutes, before calling his ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually think this might be my favourite chapter from this fic. So, enjoy and tell me what you think!

To say that Mokuba was expecting Yugi to come this week wasn't exactly... accurate. He _hoped_ Yugi would come. Somehow, his brain decided that Yugi wasn't coming because how much Mokuba embarrassed himself in front of him. For God's sake, he cried and threw up in front of Yugi!

So really, Mokuba wasn't too hung up on seeing the older boy today. Except, Yugi came. Isono had announced his arrival like the weeks before and Mokuba told him to send him in like always.

Was the smile permanently stuck to Yugi's face? Despite that thought, Mokuba was relieved to not see a hint of mockery or something similar in the smile.

“Hello! You're looking better, Mokuba-kun,” Yugi said brightly.

Did he though? Compared to last week, he probably looked like the embodiment of perfect health. Still not much sleep, but yeah, probably a lot better.

“Thanks,” he said. Then he hesitated a bit before adding, “You look good too.” Which was true. A bright graphic t-shirt and skinny jeans with his usual accessories was his outfit of choice. His hair was tied into a ponytail that looked really cool and voluminous.

Yugi smiled a bit wider. “Our good looks are wasted here, let's go into modelling.” He joked with a flick of his hair.

A laugh escaped Mokuba at the mental image. He tried to shove the thought of when was the last time I laughed like this? out of his mind. “Why go to other companies when we can branch KaibaCorp into modelling?”

“Only if I get to be your top model,”

“Imagine the look on Nii-sama's face-" the words halted to a stop and the joking atmosphere turned heavy so fast, it gave the two a whiplash.

Yugi's mischievous grin softened. “Mokuba-kun...”

The younger boy shook his head. “Don't.. just don't, please.”

“You haven't heard from him in a while, have you?”

“... Not since he took that blasted machine into god knows where,” his voice came weak and almost bitter. He couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes.

A rustle and the sound of foot steps. Then a hesitant arm turned his chair around. His chin was lifted to meet a pair of compassionate eyes.

“You know, Mokuba-kun, whatever you're feeling right now is valid. You don't have to feel guilty for what you feel. You can't control that.”

To his horror, Mokuba sniffed. “I don't want to be angry at him,” he whispered. He really didn't want that.

“But you can't help it. That's okay, Mokuba-kun,”

“Why wouldn't he stay?” the _with me_ went unsaid but not unheard.

Yugi said nothing. He grabbed Mokuba's hand and guided him to the couch that was becoming their usual spot. He sat down with a heavy sigh and hunched shoulders. Mokuba did a lot of stuff in front of Yugi, but he wasn’t going to curl up now. He had to draw the line somewhere.

“Do you want to talk, or should I do all the talking?”

“There isn't much to say.”

Yugi made a sound from the back of his throat. “There're plenty of words to say.” Then he sighed. “Mokuba-kun, you have every right to be angry or bitter right now.”

Mokuba said nothing.

“You can even feel betrayed for all I care. Your brother left and hasn't sent anything to you. And maybe he can't send anything, maybe some machine broke and he couldn't. But that doesn't make things better does it?”

“No,”

“I don't think Kaiba meant to hurt you with his stunt.” The loss of the honorific didn't go unnoticed. Mokuba didn't comment on it though.

“He wouldn't want that,” he mumbled, making Yugi smile a bit.

“No, he wouldn't. I've dealt with Kaiba enough to know that he cares for two things in his life. You and the company. But he only loves one of them. You.”

Mokuba's breath hitched. He knew, _of course he knew_ his brother loved him. Somehow, hearing someone saying it so frankly got to him.

“Now, I don't know what you've both been through, from your orphanage days till now. But I do know, with certainty, that he's the most important person in your life. Just as you are to him.

“That doesn't mean he can't hurt you.”

Another sniff and a tear angrily wiped away.

“You can hurt the people you love, that doesn't mean you don't love them. But that doesn't mean that your feelings are wrong. You can be hurt, upset, angry, or resentful even.”

“I don't want to feel like that!” Mokuba finally exploded. “he's my brother, I don't want to hate him!”

Yugi tilted his head. “Who said the feeling is permanent?”

That stopped Mokuba.

“I'm not saying you're going to feel this forever, or that it's the only thing you'll feel.”

“Then what are you saying?” he challenged.

“That Kaiba did you wrong and that you're allowed to feel a certain way.” He said, ever so calmly. “Look, I'm not pitting you against your brother or encouraging you to cut off ties with him. I'm just saying, and I feel like I'm repeating myself now, don't deny your emotions. It's just that. It's not simple, but it's really just that.”

And with that, Mokuba sank into the couch, all fight drained out of him. “how'd you do it?” he asked in a small voice.

"I didn't.” Then seeing Mokuba’s look, he quickly added, “not before at least.”

“I was afraid of being angry. I always wanted to have that friendly front, because maybe that would help me get friends. I was very lonely and bullied when I was younger.”

Mokuba nodded. He knew about that.

“When I assembled the puzzle, the spirit took over a few times. I never knew what happened at first. Just that when I'm afraid or about to get hurt, I'd lose conscious and wake up later, perfectly fine.” A sad smile graced his lips.

“I started to purposely letting the spirit take over whenever I'm afraid or angry or anything like that. I didn't want to deal with it, so I left it to him.” He sighed again. “I don't think I ever apologised for that.”

Then as if snapping out of a trance, Yugi smiled again. “Point is, I know what you mean by not wanting to feel certain things. It won't do you any good in the long run. Too much emotions and not enough expressing is a very bad combination.”

They stared at each other. And without a thought, Mokuba slipped closer to Yugi's welcoming arms. “I am angry. And I'm hurt,”

“Hmm,”

“But I don't hate him,” his voice was muffled in Yugi's shirt.

“I just want him to come back.”

“I know. He'll be back soon.”

Mokuba stayed for a while. Yugi was warm and his fingers combed his messy hair gently. He never pushed him away, despite the tears he definitely felt soak through his shirt. Most importantly, he was just there. Deciding it was enough, Mokuba pulled back. Yugi let him, even if a hand remained on Mokuba’s.

The older boy offered a small grin and a tissue.

“This is embarrassing,” Mokuba mumbled, more to himself.

“Hey now,” Yugi interrupted. “There's nothing embarrassing about this. Not crying in general and not crying in front of someone.”

His grin turned a little mischievous. “Besides, making people comfortable enough to cry is my super power. I can do this to anyone and you're no exception!”

Mokuba laughed, a wet, but genuine sound. “I guess you got me.”

“That I did!” then he became more serious. “Just remember, it's okay to feel things. As long as you express them in a healthy way.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“You do that.” Yugi paused. “I think we should both go home.”

“I think I'll finish a few things before I leave,” Mokuba said, remembering a few reports he had to go through tonight.

“Okay then. I shall leave you to it. Bye, Mokuba-kun.”

“Goodbye. And thanks.”

“Don't mention it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi was right. Seto came back.

Or a shell of Seto came back. Because the guy who dropped unconscious right after getting out of the pod was just that. A shell. Pale and gaunt faced, looking starved and about to die any second. Mokuba doubted that this guy was his brother. But that ever so faint smirk he gave before slipping into unconsciousness was so Seto it hurt.

Sitting by his bedside brought back memories Mokuba would rather forget. He never wanted to see his brother like this, but life always had other plans. He would probably always end up like this. Worried sick, anxious for his brother's safety.

So when Yugi came this week, same day and time as before, Mokuba had to physically stop himself from jumping in Yugi's arms.

Yugi though.. he knew. One look at him and he knew. The boy must be granted with some mind reading powers. Either that, or Mokuba looked like an absolute wreck and that wouldn't surprise him in the least. No matter what it was, Yugi seemed to understand.

The couch that was officially their area of the room looked like heaven now. Yugi sat there and gestured for Mokuba to join him. He grabbed Mokuba as soon as he was within arm reach and pulled him into a hug.

"He’s home,” he sniffed.

"I guessed so.”

Though they were almost the same height, Mokuba never felt smaller. He curled into the embrace, relishing the way Yugi rocked back and forth.

"He isn't doing well, is he?” Yugi asked.

Mokuba shook his head against the other's shoulder. “He's been unconscious since he came back. I don't know if it's the doctors who are keeping him under or if he just won't wake up.” He sniffled again. “I'm scared. What if he doesn't wake up?”

“Hey now,” Yugi chided softly. “Kaiba's a fighter and we both know it. He's pulled through worse and will pull through this too.”

“It's just-"

"It's just a fear,” the older one interrupted. “A justified fear, but in the end of the day, it won't change a thing.”

Mokuba nodded wordlessly at what'd been said. After a few minutes, Yugi ceased the gentle moving and pulled back a bit. He smiled. Mokuba found himself relaxing at the smile that brought him comfort so many times during the last few weeks. He sighed and pulled back entirely. Yugi let him.

"You're right, as per usual.”

"My other super power. I'm always right.” It was said with the most deadpan face Yugi could muster. A laugh startled its way from Mokuba's lips. He liked the feeling of laughing, even with something nagging him in the back of his mind.

"So you can make people cry -in a good way- and you're always right. You're a super model too. What can't you do?”

“Don't forget that I'm king of games as well. I can do it all,” Yugi said smugly, only to burst into giggles two seconds after. He didn’t do smug well, which Mokuba told him easily.

“I'm just too kind hearted for that.” Yugi released a mocking long suffering sigh, before laughing again. Mokuba joined him with a loud giggle.

“So humble too.” The silence afterwards was relaxed and comfy. Mokuba sighed and leaned back.

“He'll be okay and back on his feet before you know it.” Yugi reassured.

“Yeah. He's stubborn enough to break all expectations.” Mokuba laughed a little. “Maybe if I challenge him to wake up soon, he'll do it. You know how he is.”

“Oh, trust me, I know exactly how he is.” Yugi snorted dryly at that.

Mokuba studied his companion. There wasn’t any malice in his voice as he said those words, but Mokuba couldn’t help but notice some annoyance there.

“Will you...” he bit his lip. Yugi looked at him encouragingly. “Will you duel nii-sama if he asks? After waking up, I mean.” He wanted to ask something else, but this seemed more appropriate.

Yugi considered the question for a few minutes. The younger boy let him mull his thoughts in silence.

“I think,” he finally said. “It depends on how he asks. Is he asking to duel me, because I’m Yugi Muto, or because I’m the vessel of the pharaoh? Because if it’s the first, then gladly. If it’s the latter... well, he’s gonna find a new rival. An alive one.”

That wasn’t what Mokuba expected, but he wasn’t surprised. Mokuba didn't exactly approve his brother's behaviour (not that he commented on it). He liked Yugi, even before these visits started, and he liked Yugi's friends.

“Does it hurt?” at Yugi's confused look he added, “being called a vessel?”

“It used to. Not really now. I expected better from Kaiba, especially after the ceremonial duel. But I've called that so many times, it... well, you know,” he shrugged helplessly. “It lost its effect I guess.”

Mokuba hummed in understanding.

“Besides,” he continued. “Atem and I were partners. We both dueled, we both made strategies and learnt things from each other. If people chose to see him as the better part cause he's more confident and literally a pharaoh, that's on them. To us, we were equal and that's what matters.”

Mokuba listened in wonder. If it was him, being constantly compared to Seto or being called something so degrading, he would've snapped.

"For what it matters,” Mokuba said. “I always admired you both. You were similar, but really strong in different ways.” It was true. And it only felt right to say so.

A smug smile crossed Mokuba's face when Yugi blushed. Some things never change. Yugi will always get flustered easily. That was weirdly sweet, and Mokuba liked it.

"Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “I should get going. Grandpa is waiting for me.”

"You'll keep visiting, right?” why did he sound so insecure about it?

Yugi, who was already standing up, knelt back in front of Mokuba. "Of course I'll keep visiting. You're my friend, Mokuba-kun, and I like spending time with you.”

"I'm not exactly the best companion, but thanks."

“Nonsense. If I didn't enjoy my time with you, I wouldn't keep coming back.”

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. “I like spending time with you too,” he said shyly.

Yugi laughed, ruffling his messy hair. “See you later,”

"Bye, Yugi.”

And when Mokuba went back to see Seto, there was a new hope blooming in his chest. Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh.. this part is done! Now all that's left is the +1 part. I rewrote this a couple of times until I was somewhat satisfied with it, hence why it's late.   
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
